Pitch Black (SYOC)
by hmlrangergirl
Summary: In the times of Ancient Greece, the Oracle of Delphi spouted a prophecy that seemed to bring the end of times. Unless five mortals stopped it. Now, six years after peace was made between the Greeks and the Romans, the first part of the prophecy has come to pass. Please submit your characters!
1. Chapter 1

**_Shadows loom as one god quakes_**

**_Dooming Gaea to eternal shade_**

**_Across Atlas's pool and to the islands of mortals_**

**_Only five can bring back the luster_**

Chiron glanced over at the ancient prophecy, it's dusty surface a normal sight on his bookshelf. The centaur wondered about it constantly, even doubting the authenticity of the words.

"Just be glad it hasn't come to pass". He'd whisper to himself daily. "Just be glad.

**Hi guys! So that was a quick sneak peek to my upcoming story! As you probably figured out, this is a...SYOC STORY! Yay! Anyways, quick rundown. **

**This story will take place about 6 years after Blood of Olympus. **

**I'm looking for 7 main original characters (two go on a little side journey, that's why the prophecy only mentions 5), but also 2 'villains' and many minor characters. Satyrs/Nymphs/Mortals appreciated. **

**Please no Mary Sue/Gary Stu characters. I know this is said a lot, but I really want to stress it.**

**No outrageous names like Rosemarie Elizabeth Jenkins. Seriously guys. Before choosing a name, ask yourself: What would I think if someone introduced themselves as this?**

**Feel free to send in up to three characters.**

**PLEASE PM me your submissions. It's a lot easier for me, and will most likely help me get this story up sooner.**

**Could you guys send a diverse range of characters? I really don't want to have an all white and straight set of characters.**

**Please use the format below. Also space the questions out. **

**Like: Name:**

** Age:**

**Not Like: Name: Age:**

**Don't type in bold**

**Okay, I'm pretty sure that's all. Thank you all in advance for the submissions!**

**BASICS**

**Name (Any reasoning behind name?):**

**Nickname (Plus Reasons):**

**Age:**

**Hero/Villian:**

**Sex and/or Gender:**

**Race: **

**Birthday: **

**Godly Parent:**

**Demigod Powers: **

**Mortal Family (Details please):**

**Age They Came to Camp:**

**Greek or Roman: **

**Sexual Orientation:**

**APPEARANCE**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Body Shape:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Eyes (Shape, Color):**

**Hair (Details):**

**Distinguishing Marks (Freckles, piercings, scars, tattoos, etc):**

**Usual Clothing (In summer, winter, fall, and spring):**

**Glasses (Yes/No/Yes, but usually contacts):**

**Face Shape:**

**Health Problems (Mental and Physical):**

**Anyone resembles them? (If unnamed person put in link):**

**Anything I forgot (Appearance wise):**

**BACKGROUND**

**Place of Birth:**

**History (Details):**

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality Description (Details):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Habits:**

**Pet Peeves: **

**Quirks:**

**Mannerisms (How they act around people):**

**Any Regrets(?):**

**OTHER**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Any Magical Items?:**

**Relationships(?):**

**Skills/Talents:**

**Favorite Pastime:**

**Anything I Forgot(?):**

**Thanks for the characters guys! Good luck to you all! Also the form is now on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great entries so far! They've all been great! But do you think you could start sending in more boys? I've only received girls so far, so that would be great. Also this story might take a while to get started up. If getting the right characters for the right parts takes too long, I will add a few of my own if that's okay with you guys. Have a nice day/night/afternoon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the fantastic characters! So I'm still in need of boys, and also a more diverse group of characters. I really want a lot of representation in this story, so if you guys could start making characters that aren't just white/caucasian and heterosexual. **

**Quick Update: The OC Form is now on my profile. **

**Moving on, here is the list of characters so far. I'm sorry if I didn't pick your demigod, but sometimes 5 sarcastic brooders is 4 too many. Anyways, I'm going to try and include all extra characters as background characters. Also I added another character to the side quest just because. **

**When I have a final list I'll be setting up little summaries of each character so you can get a feel for them, and you guys can PM me ways you want the plot to go, or relationships (Not just romantic) between characters.**

Main Quest (5)- Chris M. James (sonofthetrigod), Charlotte Lace (PercyJacksonAlways),

Side Quest (3)- Kye Mazer (Innoc3ntKitt3n), Amelia Martinez (We're all Okay),

Important Characters not on a Quest- Tessa Haybury (Connie rose)

Traitors/Villians (3)- Grace Criper (Lemon Lemma), Jordan Reynolds (AwesomeSauce220)

Minor Characters-

**Keep in mind that this list is NOT final, and I might replace some characters if I feel another one would be better. Thanks again for all your amazing submissions! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Guys I am OVERWHELMED by the amount of OC's being sent in. I have no idea how I'll pick the final few! Because of the sheer amount I have, I will be closing up the submissions tomorrow at noon (eastern time). So if you have any last minute OC's, send them in! I'll be posting the fixed list before Friday (wisdom teeth surgery. yay). Once I do that, I'll be posting mini summaries of each character. This'll allow you guys to meet the characters in a sense. One I do that, feel free to send in story line suggestions, pairing ideas, and any other things you might have. Thank you guys so much!**

**-Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHH! Hi guys! I am SO for the delay. It took longer than I expected to pick the characters. It was incredibly tough, but I think I got a good group. Also, if I'm being honest with myself here I was kind of procrastinating...moving on...thank you all for your submissions, and I'll be putting up character summaries soon. The first few will be up shortly. So without further ado, here's the list!**

Main Quest (5)-

Chris M. James (sonofthetrigod)

Charlotte Lace (PercyJacksonAlways)

Kyouske Kaiyra (cutekitty5597)

Andrea G. Mackenzie (Pookiecorn)

Amelia Martinez (We're all Okay)

Side Quest (3)- Cody Vargas (Asian Mangoes)

Miycah Wilson (Emimawi)

Elliana "Elli" Davis (Innoc3ntKitt3n)

Important Characters not on a Quest-

Tessa Haybury (Connie rose)

Eric Cortez (Asian Mangoes)

Krystal Mai (Prince Eric's Ariel)

Traitors/Villians (3)-

Grace Criper (Lemon Lemma)

Jordan Reynolds (AwesomeSauce220)

Tyler Jaques (Innoc3ntKitt3n)

Minor Characters-

Henry Plate (spikey devil)

Connor Lieu (WiseGirlOnFire)

Juan Cortez (Ego Inflating Pen Name Here)

Irene Jung

Anna Fry (JamiBunni577)

Kye Mazer (Innoc3ntKitt3n)

**Okay guys, so that's the list. Thank you all for the amazing submissions. I was blown out of the water by the amount I received! So thank you all so much. Anyways, throughout the story, and as I'm putting up character summaries, feel free to PM me or review anything regarding any where you think the story should go, character relationships (not just romantic), and anything else you'd like to mention. Also, thank you guys for the good luck wishes on my wisdom teeth surgery! I'm recovering well. No dry socket thank the heavens.**

**-Hannah**


End file.
